Trixie Belden and the Ghost of Mount Pisgah
by SummerDonnelly
Summary: The usual disclaimers, I don't make any money from my fan fiction. It's just a chance for me to dust off my favorite characters and take them out to play again. Story inspired by a weekend in North Carolina with some Trixie friends. xoxo (also, author loves reviews)
1. Prologue

Trixie Belden and the Ghost at Mount Pisgah

_Prologue – December 23_

_December 23_

_2am, Sleepyside-on-the-Hudson, New York_

Seventeen-year-old Trixie Belden was curled up on the couch as her friends Honey Wheeler, and Diana Lynch slept nearby on air mattresses her father had thoughtfully blown up for them. Dan Mangan was on the other couch and, if Trixie wasn't mistaken, his hand drooped down and was almost touching Honey's.

And Trixie was rarely mistaken about these things.

The Christmas lights were still twinkling on the tree, and for a moment, Trixie was happy. But just for a moment.

If she didn't stop to think about the fact that her friends and family were scattered across the world and apart from each other. Her brother Brian had enrolled in Lehigh University's pre-med program, her other brother Mart was at Rutgers University as an ag major. And Jim Frayne, her friend Honey's brother, was finishing up his bachelor's degree in business at the University of Amsterdam.

At one time, the seven of them had been as thick as thieves as they ran around the world solving mysteries, catching bad guys, and, returning the lost to their families. Between that, they'd done homework, had fun, and even shared fond glances at each other. They'd formed a club called the Bob-Whites of the Glen (_BWG's for short_), had jackets, a clubhouse, and even their own birdcall.

But one by one, everything had changed sometime after Trixie's fifteenth birthday. Jim had been acting weird since giving her a silver ID bracelet after their adventures in Happy Valley. At first, Trixie had wondered if he'd regretted giving her the gift, but when she'd screwed up the courage to talk to him, he'd denied it.

Shortly after their talk, Jim announced he was leaving to visit his cousin Juliana and her husband Hans in Amsterdam. Trixie had been sad to see him go but understood his need to reconnect with family. Both of his biological parents were dead, and although he loved his adopted family, she could understand wanting to visit family.

The summer-long visit had been extended, and then he'd sent a letter saying he wanted to continue practicing his Dutch language skills by enrolling in the business program at the University of Amsterdam. And while Trixie had understood, she felt lost and bereft without one of her best friends.

Then Brian had graduated from high school and left for college. A stirring of something she'd first noticed in high school, however, had begun to change him. Brian still wanted to be a doctor, but on recent visits home, he'd seemed more remote. Less interested in being a small-town doctor and far more interested in getting a high-end plastic surgery internship in Los Angeles.

Mart had seemed off since going away to school last year, too. He was close enough for holidays home, but he could often be found on a random Friday searching through the refrigerator, looking for food. He seemed lost even a little homesick. Trixie wasn't sure how to approach her brother and talk to him about it. Or even if she should.

Dan Mangan stirred in his sleep, and yep, Trixie noted with a grin, he was definitely holding Honey's hand as they slept in the Belden living room. She loved the shy, slow-burn romance that was beginning to rise between the two but couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was completely single.

There was a flash of headlights and Trixie knew Mart was home from Insomnia Taco, a late-night taco stand downtown. She sighed, knowing he'd wake Di up with a small kiss before settling onto her air mattress. Above the covers, of course.

But just as Mart opened the door to the old farmhouse, his phone chirped.

"What the—" he muttered.

Trixie sat up and rubbed her eyes, curiosity beating at her. But before she could demand who was texting Mart at two in the morning, her own phone went off. And then one by one, everyone's phones began alerting them they were receiving a text.

Honey groaned as she reached for her phone in its shimmering golden case. "It's a text. From Dad."

Dan pushed his heels into his eye sockets and opened up his phone.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, Bob-Whites," Dan began reading, his voice sleep-rough and scratchy.

"There is a ranch in western North Carolina that is in need of your services," Di picked up. "A family-owned vacation spot haunted by ghosts which are scaring a few too many guests. Due to a series of bad Yelp reviews, the family is thinking about selling."

"As you know, Wheeler International is always on board to invest in natural vacation areas with amazing views. However, as with our Mead Mountain purchase, I require the assistance of a team of experts. Namely, the Bob-Whites," Honey read. She sat next to Dan and frowned down at the screen.

"Requests have been made and approved by your employers, and naturally, I will pay your per diem plus expenses in return for a brief report on the status of the ghost," Mart spoke. He plopped down next to Trixie nearly clipping her feet.

Ordinarily, Trixie would have scolded her "almost twin" brother but chose to let it go. He really did look like hell these days.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, involves the proving or disproving of the ghost in the Cardinal Cabin. You may select any team members to accompany you, but it is essential that both James Frayne and Brian Belden attend," Trixie said, running her hands through her sandy blonde curls.

In a college dorm in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, Brian Belden glanced up from the book he was reading and frowned at the interruption. He really didn't have time to spare. College was so much harder, and despite all the practical medicine he'd practiced as a teenager, professors didn't seem to care that you'd wanted to be a doctor since you were a kid. They demanded perfection in a way small-town Sleepyside never had.

"Tickets have been forwarded to your inboxes," he mumbled as he ran a tired hand over his burning eyes. Maybe it would be good to get away for an adventure or two. He hadn't made it home at Thanksgiving and had decided to give himself this week as a reading week.

Brian shrugged and pulled out his suitcase. He could read in the mountains just as easily. Maybe even more so, while Trixie and company chased after a non-existent ghost so he could be left alone with gallons of hot coffee.

Over three thousand miles away, Jim Frayne was in bed drinking a cappuccino and thinking about home when his phone alerted him to a message. He squelched the hope that it would be from Trixie. Their texts had grown cooler in recent months, which was probably more his fault than hers. Attending university in a Dutch-speaking country had challenged and stressed him in ways he'd never considered.

The upside was he'd be done with his bachelor's degree just in time for Trixie's eighteenth birthday. And after the stern talking-to he'd received from both sets of parents, that date was as firmly established as the Great Wall of China. They were forbidden to date until after she turned eighteen.

Jim rolled his broad shoulders, trying to relieve the stress that he'd been living with since leaving New York. He really wanted to be in Sleepyside for Christmas this year, but with only a few months left to go, some perverse part of him thought that if he went home, leaving again for the last semester would break his heart.

He smiled as he read his father's message. Due to the time difference, Bob Murphy was already fueled up and waiting for him at the airport. "Good one, Dad," he said as he finished the last of his drink and went in search of his suitcase and passport.

Matthew Wheeler smirked as he glanced up from his laptop.

"Did it work?" his wife Madeline asked as she sat sipping Champagne in their hotel room in Paris.

"Have I ever not gotten what I put into motion?" Matt asked. He rose and stretched out his low back as he reached for his wife's hands. "I think we should celebrate our genius with a shopping trip."

Madeline's grin grew sly. "Or we could stay in?" Her silk robe slid and exposed one smooth shoulder.

"I knew I married you for your great ideas," Matt said, kissing his wife.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One – Coordinated Arrival_

"Is Brian supposed to meet us there?" Honey asked, nervously fidgeting her hands as Bob began the descent into Ashville Regional Airport. The G7 had been fueled up and waiting for them when they arrived at the airport the day after Christmas.

Trixie had to admit, having a friend with a private airplane certainly had its perks.

"Jim is already on the ground. Brian flew commercial from Philadelphia." Trixie checked the time on her phone. "We should be arriving at the same time Brian does."

Trixie hadn't seen Jim since last summer, and the coils in her belly were snarled into knots so tightly she doubted even a sailor could undo them. Because he'd lost both of his parents, family had always been important to Jim. He worked hard to gain the trust and respect of his adopted family. He adored Honey.

So, naturally, when presented with an opportunity to spend a summer in The Netherlands with his cousin, Jim had jumped on the chance. As one of his best friends, Trixie, had been supportive. Encouraging, even, despite the worry that he'd meet some exquisite leggy Dutch girl.

But as the plane landed, Trixie knew the time was now. Here. She would soon be face to face with him. When she looked up into the brilliant green of Jim's eyes, what would she see? Would there be friendship in them? Distaste for her small-town values? Or, God forbid, apathy?

Ashville Regional was a small airport, and after only a few shared texts, they found Brian.

"Brian! It's so good to see you!" Trixie dove at her oldest brother, trying to welcome him back into their fold. College had been stressful on him, and her instincts told her something had deeply changed within his usual calm demeanor.

He hugged her back, his arms as welcoming as ever. "Good to see you, too, Trix."

Hugs and embraces were shared all around as the old friends waited for Brian's luggage.

"Oh!" Honey felt in the pocket of her wool coat. She pulled out her still vibrating cellphone, the golden case glinting in the dim overhead lights of the airport. "Jim's here and is waiting to drive us up to the ranch." Her phone vibrated to alert her of a second text. "He says one of the current owners is with him in an SUV."

As the baggage carousel turned around, Brian suddenly reached forward. "All set. Let's get going." Hoisting their bags, they all fell into walking toward the exit. The sound of their shoes echoed in the small airport.

"Is there a Starbucks or anything?" Brian yawned and glanced around.

"Doesn't look like it. Maybe they have something up at the farmhouse." Mart's stomach chose that moment to grumble. He chuckled ruefully. "Brian isn't the only one who could do with some sustenance."

"And caffeine," Brian added as they exited the building and began scanning the pick-up area for their rides.

Two identical black SUVs were parked outside, and the drivers stood in the overhang of the building talking.

"Jim!" Honey called when she saw the distinctive glint of his red hair against the night sky. Overhead lights in the parking lot glowed down on him, framing the gentle fall of snow as it came down in a Norman Rockwell-like manner.

"Honey!" Jim opened his arms wide, and Honey ran into them, hugging her brother like she hadn't seen him in ages.

Which, Trixie thought, she probably hadn't.

"He looks amazing," Di whispered for Trixie's ears only.

She nodded, feeling her eyes well with tears. Amazing was an understatement. In the last several months, Jim had become bigger somehow. Filled out. Where he had once been a supple youth, he was now hard-bodied and muscular. The sweatshirt he wore fit tightly to his broad chest and back. His biceps flexed, and Trixie paused, wondering how many weights he must lift every day to keep that physique. Boy and man blurred before her eyes.

Acutely aware that she wasn't going to be able to greet him as just a friend, Trixie ducked her head and began loading luggage into the back of the first SUV. The wind ripped beneath her navy-blue wool peacoat and nearly took her cap.

"Hey. Let me help you."

Trixie looked up, startled at the softly subdued voice of the man next to her. "I'm Dave," he said with a shy grin. "My mom is the owner of the ranch."

"Hey, Dave. I'm Trixie Belden. Thanks so much for meeting us. We appreciate it."

The two worked side by side as they loaded the back of the oversize truck with their luggage. "So much for packing light, huh?" Trixie teased as they got the last of the bags in the vehicle.

Tilting her head, Trixie glanced around, hoping against hope that Jim would already be behind the wheel of the other truck. He wasn't.

He stood off to one side, simply watching her. His haunted green eyes made her want to go to him. Throw her arms around him and welcome him back into the BWG fold. And yet. And yet…

Jim had left Sleepyside! He had packed up his things the moment he turned seventeen and left. He had an international phone plan. She knew he did. But the texts and emails to her inbox had grown fewer and fewer over the last three and a half years until finally, they had trickled down to nothing at all.

Anger burned within Trixie. Did he really expect she would be the same thirteen-year-old girl who had once been so in love with him, she had once declared him the most wonderful boy in the world?

Trixie firmly ignored the tiny voice reminding her that she was still very much in love with him. Instead, she pasted a smile on her face. Because that is what she did. When the world gave her lemons, Trixie Belden threw back her shoulders, metaphorically pulled up her socks, and pasted on a smile. She was not going to give Jim Frayne the satisfaction of seeing her break down. "All set?"

Ignoring the curious looks from her friends, Trixie took the passenger seat next to Dave. Dan, Honey, and Brian climbed in behind her.

Jim stared at her through the snow-covered windshield for a heartbeat longer than necessary before finding his own smile. "Let's roll," he said to Mart and Di.

Dave kept a quiet country station on as he led the way back to the ranch. Every few songs, the DJ would break in and warn about the impending storm. "Do you think it will be bad?" Dan asked.

Dave shrugged. "It's the mountains. This high up anything can happen. But we have fireplaces in all the cabins for heat and a generator at the main house. We should be fine."

Brian cleared his throat. "Where will Bob spend the night?"

"Dad usually gets him a hotel room unless he needs him right away. But for now, he and Mother are vacationing in Paris. So, hopefully, Bob gets a few days off as well."

As they began the incline up to the mountain, the snow intensified. The wind whipped against the solid outline of the truck. Trixie held her breath and wished she was in Jim's vehicle. Jim was solid. Salt of the earth. And as much as she was hurting by his cool behavior, she knew how he drove. Dave, although a local to the area, was an unknown entity.

Movement out of the side of her eye caught her attention. "Is someone out there?" she asked, turning in her seat. The night air was impossibly dark and yet, she was sure she had seen movement.

"Could you stop the car?" Honey asked, immediately picking up on Trixie's distress. "What if someone is out there?"

Dave tensed, his hands gripping the wheel with white-knuckled intensity. "No one is out there."

"You don't know that for sure," Trixie argued.

The air in the dark SUV grew tense as Trixie gathered her energy to argue with Dave.

"Your overactive imagination is taking another detour, Trix. No one would be foolish enough to be out there on a night like tonight." Brian rolled his eyes with his comment.

Trixie's eyes narrowed as she glanced behind her. "Remember Mead's Mountain?"

If the air between them all had been tense, it was now glacial as everyone stilled as they remember the time Mart almost died in an avalanche. Trixie's intuition had been right. And even if she did sometimes make mistakes, she always figured it out.

"It was probably just a mountain lion," Dave said to fill up the void.

Honey smiled at Dan. "It's a good thing Dan has had some experience with mountain lions."

Dan chuckled ruefully, remember a long-ago winter where he'd been scared and desperate to protect his newfound friends.

Trixie settled back into her seat, quiet for now. But as soon as possible, she planned on walking down the road and making sure there was no stranded motorist or lost child.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – An A-frame in the woods_

The little A-frame cottage was simply the cutest thing ever. Or at least that's what Honey exclaimed as Dave pulled into the driveway. Trixie, however, frowned as she stared into the swirling night. It would be dangerous to go down the mountain without a vehicle, but she couldn't let go of the idea of someone being stuck alone in the midst of a mountain storm.

"The men will be over there," Dave said, pointing to a log cabin across the road. "Jim is already set up, and there are plenty of bedrooms."

Behind her, the lights of Jim's vehicle shone as he pulled into the other cabin. "Let's get the back unloaded so we can get some sleep," Brian suggested. He pulled his knit cap lower over his ears and opened up the rear door."

They quickly sorted out the luggage, and Di led the way into their cottage for the week. "Oh, how cute! We have our own kitchen."

"There are some snacks and basics in the fridge and grocery bags," Jim said from the door. Mart, Dan, and Brian crowded in behind him. "Our cabin only has a coffee pot and a mini-fridge. I figured we'd probably hang out here in the evenings and you know. Want to eat."

"Many sincere thanks, friend James," Mart said dramatically, throwing a hand over his eyes. "Let's get the luggage sorted out and meet back at the girls' cabin for a late-night snack?"

"I'm not cooking for you," Trixie teased her brother.

"Oh, Beatrix, for shame. I am now a bachelor with much life experience," Mart protested, his blue eyes twinkling now that food was in his future. "I can even scramble eggs and make toast!"

"It took you a whole five months to learn how to make scrambled eggs? I'm impressed, brother dear."

Mart nodded. "As you should be, sister, dear."

"As long as the coffee is hot," Brian said as he hoisted his bag and led the way into the storm-tossed night.

Trixie stood at the French door, restlessly watching the snow pile up.

"What's wrong, Trix?" Jim asked as stood beside her. "Do you see something?"

Trixie sighed. For a moment, she thought about scoffing and telling Jim it was nothing, but she'd never kept anything from him before. It felt weird to do it now. "I thought I saw someone wandering around out there. No one else saw anything, and Dave said it was probably just a wild animal. But what if he was wrong? What if there's a child out there, lost or hurt?"

She glanced up at him, surprised to see his vivid green eyes glowing with fierce determination. "I have the keys to the second SUV. Let's go check it out."

"You believe me?" Trixie said, biting her bottom lip. Was she so used to people mocking her ideas that she was caught off-guard by someone actually believing in her?

"I think that's a great idea," Honey said from behind the kitchen. "I'll make up some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for everyone while you're gone."

Trixie nodded. "You're right. I won't ever be able to rest until I know for sure."

"Hark! Did I hear someone say the magic words of grilled cheese?" Mart asked as he entered the cabin. He stomped his boots on the porch, shaking off the snow.

"Now how did you hear her all the way over there?" Trixie demanded as Dan and Brian joined the group. The tidy little A-frame began to fill with the warmth of overcrowding bodies.

"Food is on the line, Trix," Di teased as she met Mart with a shy kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's get you guys out of those coats and relaxing on the couch. We could all do with some hot food."

Dan, however, noticed Jim and Trixie grabbing flashlights and putting on their knit caps. "You going to look for whatever it was you saw?"

Trixie nodded. "Jim offered to drive and see if we saw anything."

Glancing over his shoulder as Honey and Brian began talking quietly in the kitchen, Dan asked, "Got room for one more?"

Trixie's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You don't want to stay here?"

Dan shook his head. A moment of melancholy passed across his dark features. "For as many adventures as I had to sit out, I want to be in on as many new ones as possible. You know that, Freckles." And then, under his breath, "Besides, it's getting a little crowded in here."

Not for the first time, Trixie wished she knew what to say. Honey would have found something amazing and gentle to offer, and yet, Honey was the cause of some of Dan's pain. Instead, Trixie decided to just be herself. "Yeah, let's go. At least we won't be on foot, right?" Trixie joked.

"Be careful," Honey called after them, worry etched on her delicate features. "I'll save you guys some food."

"Thanks, Honey," Dan said, his jaw tight as he put his cap back on and followed Jim and Trixie out into the storm.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three – A clue_

Jim started the truck and waited patiently for Trixie and Dan to finish saying their goodbyes. There was a wall between him and Trixie, and even though he knew he'd built it, he didn't quite know how to tear it down.

Trixie ran down the driveway and for a moment, time stood still for Jim. Her cheeks were flushed with what? Warmth? Excitement? The icy bite of air? All three. It didn't matter to Jim. She looked as beautiful and as timeless as she always had.

"Oh, many, many thanks, Jim," Trixie said as she barreled into the SUV and climbed into the front passenger seat. Dan settled into the second row and took his snow-covered hat off his head.

"You were worried." Jim put the truck into drive and slowly backtracked their path to where Trixie thought she'd seen something.

Trixie sighed and slid her cap off her sandy curls. "I did see something," she insisted, despite the fact no one in the vehicle was arguing with her.

"And no matter what it is, a person or an animal, they may freeze to death in this weather if they're caught on something," Dan said from the backseat. He leaned forward in order to be a part of the conversation.

"This just reminds me too much of our adventures on Mead's Mountain," Trixie said, her knee jumping nervously as her eyes scanned the near white-out conditions.

"Wish I could help, but that was one of the times I had to stay home." Dan looked down at his feet.

Jim exchanged a look with Trixie. "You're here now, man. That's what's important. How's school going?"

Dan brightened up. "It's going well. The Wheelers were great offering me that scholarship, but I found I wasn't quite ready to leave Uncle Bill. I have a job as a barista in the little shop next to Insomnia Taco. Tips are decent, and I'm just taking some general education classes at Westchester County Community."

"Sleepyside has both a taco shop and a coffee place?" Jim asked.

"You've been gone too long, Jim. Insomnia Taco offers delivery tacos until one in the morning. And Vintage Coffee is a great place. It's close to the train station, too, so they're crazy busy every morning." Trixie's voice was neutral, but Jim heard the gentle rebuke in it, as well.

"I can't wait to try it," Jim said, finding he meant it. He'd been gone from New York for too long.

"Are you coming back?" Trixie asked, but before Jim could respond, she made a little yelping noise. "There! Do you see it?"

Jim stopped the heavy SUV and narrowed his eyes into the swirling mists. "In the tree line?" he asked, leaning forward. "What I wouldn't give for a pair of binoculars."

Trixie snorted. "You mean 'noculars, don't you?"

Jim couldn't help the chuckle that rose within him. God, he had missed the comfortable friendships that only Trixie could give him.

"Thank goodness Moms got him some speech therapy. I was sure he was never going to be able to talk properly." Trixie placed her gloved hands on the car window as she watched the movement.

"It looks like a scarf or something," Dan said, squinting into the swirling snow.

"That could be a Hansel and Gretel deal, leaving a noticeable path or it could be nothing," Jim commented. He put the truck into park, but Dan was already had boots on the ground before Jim could even unbuckle his seatbelt.

Dan was back within minutes, the scarf waving wildly in his grip. "Just the scarf. I called around, but there wasn't any sign of a human or animal." He panted as he buckled himself back in.

"Let me see it?"

Dan handed it forward, but the dashboard lights did nothing to let her see the clue. Jim did a three-point turn and drove them back up to the cabins.

The A-frame was like a welcoming beacon, a lighthouse in the raging storm around them. Jim let Dan and Trixie off at the door before backing into the space in front of his own cabin.

He raced over to catch up with his friends, surprised to see his sister waiting on the patio and holding out a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, frowning as he took the welcomed beverage.

"You're her best friend, butthead. If you want Trixie to be yours, you need to talk to her."

Jim stood up straight, stunned at Honey's straightforward approach. She usually coached her lectures in far more tact.

"I will," he promised."

"This week," Honey stressed.

"I promised—"

"I don't care who you promised what to," Honey interrupted and held up a mittened hand to cut him off. "She deserves to know what's going on in your heart. And if nothing is going on, well, you're doing a damn fine job of letting her know that, too."

"That's not—"

"Would you kindly shut your piehole and stop interrupting me?" Honey said, her wide hazel eyes beseeching him to stop talking. When he nodded, she continued. "I know you adore her. Have adored her since she saved your hide and you left her with a memory and your great-aunt's engagement ring. But five-year-old memories aren't enough. We are grown, and relationships require time and attention. She is yours to lose, big brother. I suggest you do better."

Not waiting for him to respond, Honey turned on her heel and entered the cabin.

"I'm trying," he whispered into the snow-covered air before following his sister.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four– Lights out_

It was quiet. Too quiet, Trixie thought as she woke up. Darkness surrounded her, and she realized that the electricity must have gone out.

"Di? Honey? Are you guys awake?" Trixie whispered into the room.

"Freezing, but yes," Di answered.

"Wha—?" Honey mumbled. There was a slight rustling of covers and then, "It's freezing in here. What time is it?"

A light flared in the room as Di checked the time. "Two fifteen."

"Let's go start a fire and move the mattresses into the main room," Trixie suggested.

"I'm too cold to get up," Di said. Trixie saw the faintest of black on black movement as Di sat up. An old quilt was wrapped around her slim shoulders.

Trixie swung her legs around and slid them into her warmest slippers. Who would have thought it would be colder in North Carolina than in New York? "Only one way to fix it."

After wrapping her own quilt around her shoulders and grabbing a nearby flashlight, Trixie headed into the main room. Wet, heavy snow continued to fall and pile up outside their cabin. Trixie sighed. It was a working vacation, but still, this was not a good omen.

After positioning in some crumbled newspaper, pinecones, and dried wood, she sat back on her heels to make sure she had everything. Their supply of dry wood was dangerously low. They were going to need to scavenge for downed branches to start drying out.

She lit the paper, and one by one, the kindling caught fire. Soon, the warmth spread. Trixie held her hands out, silently rejoicing in the radiated heat.

"I'm so glad one of us listened to Jim's lectures on how to start a fire," Honey said as she joined Trixie.

"That's because one of us was too busy watching Dan chop wood. Without his shirt on," Di teased.

Honey blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Di snorted. "I know you crushed hard on Brian, but he's been way too busy. Dan is home. He's hot. He's interested in you. No shame in that, Hon."

Honey looked down at her lap. "Right. Spoiled rich girl dating the groom's nephew. How will that will play out in the tabloids?"

"Is that what you're worried about? What people will say about you guys?" Trixie asked.

Honey shrugged. "It's my reality. Mother and Dad are involved in a lot of ventures. There are events that Jim and I are required to attend." Honey's hazel eyes grew shrewd. "How would you handle being on Jim's arm for the bougie elite?"

Trixie opened her mouth to blurt something out and then sat back, suddenly defeated. "Do you think that's why Jim moved away? To find someone more appropriate for all your rich friends?"

There was a thickness in her throat as she blinked back her tears. Images of Jim with her own clumsy ways bit at her. Falling at Juliana's wedding. Wearing scuffed shoes to her first dinner with the Wheelers. No wonder he was looking for a leggy Dutch model to accompany him.

"No, no, no," Honey said, moving to sit near Trixie. "Ugh, why did I say it like that? I just meant, when you care about someone you don't want to feed them to the wolves. And that's exactly what I'd be doing to Dan if we started dating, dating."

"But Brian, the son of a local banker and pre-med student would be more acceptable?" Trixie asked, trying to understand.

Honey ran her hands through her hair. "It wasn't like that. Brian is handsome and sweet. And yes, for a little while I liked him. I still do, but not that way. It was just perfectly perfect if we could be sisters for real instead of just sisters at heart." Honey's gaze went to Diana. "For all three of us. Di marries Mart and becomes Trixie's sister. I marry Brian and become Di's _and_ Trixie's sister, right?"

"But then you saw Dan without his shirt on," Di said, trying to lighten the mood.

Honey giggled a little. "Well, Dan grew some serious muscles over the last year. And don't tell me you didn't notice, Diana Lynch. For all your love of everything Mart Belden–"

"A fact I still can't quite comprehend," Trixie interjected.

"You were definitely noticing Dan's uh… growth spurt," Honey finished, glaring as both Trixie and Di laughed.

"It was kind of hard to miss," Trixie said.

Diana got up to check the water. She filled a kettle and placed it near the fire. "To heat water for tea," she explained. "Even if it's lukewarm, it'll be something warm inside of us."

"Dave said there was a generator at the main house. We could go there," Honey suggested.

"It's the middle of the night. They're all asleep," Di said. "Let's bring the mattresses into the main room, so we're warm."

Trixie shook her head. "While the fire is heating up the room, we should go look for wood and pinecones. There's not a lot in the bin. At least when we get back, it should be warm and cozy in here."

"Can it wait until dawn?" Honey asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I wish we could, but we need to give the wood time to dry out. Otherwise, it'll be a big smoky mess in the cabin."

"As long as we stay together," Di agreed.

They got dressed in their warmest clothing and scoured the nearby woods in search of branches and pinecones to burn.

"Has Brian seemed different to you?" Honey asked, keeping her voice pitched super low.

"A little. Almost like he's ashamed of his farm boy roots," Trixie commented, also lowering her voice. There was something about the hush of snow on snow that made loud sounds seem jarring and out of place.

"He's just growing into himself," Di said, her arms already full of twigs and various things to burn. "We can't all take a single path to adulthood. Sometimes we need to go down a few wrong paths to get to where we need to be."

"But plastic surgery?" Trixie's hands were also getting full, so they began the trek back to the safety of the cabin.

Diana only shrugged in response. Her deep lilac wool coat was now covered in large snowflakes. "I mean if you're going to be that deep in debt, treating little kids for colds isn't going to pay it off, is it?"

"I guess," Trixie replied.

As they got closer to their cottage, Trixie noticed movement. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Never fear, sister, dear," Mart said, his cheerful face appearing over a pile of snow that probably hid a hedge. "Just us fair mountain men out with our shovels."

"And we fair mountain women appreciate the help," Diana said. As she passed Mart, she brushed a kiss across his cheek.

"We've been out gathering branches to dry," Honey explained, somewhat unnecessarily as their arms were full of branches and twigs.

"They probably have dry wood somewhere. We'll go in search of it in a few hours once the lights turn on at the main house," Dan said. He opened the door, so Honey, Trixie, and Di could put their haul into the wood box.

"Why don't you and Honey go get us a second armful," Trixie suggested. "Di and I will get drinks and snacks for everyone."

"What do you say, Honey? You up for another walk in the woods?"

"As long as you keep me safe from mountain lions and bears," Honey said. Her cheeks tinged a light pink as she slipped her mittened hand into Dan's.

"Always," he vowed as he led the way.

"Mart and I are going to clean up in the back bathroom. We'll be right back to help you look through the grocery bags," Di promised as she tugged Mart behind her.

Leaving Trixie alone with Jim.

She cleared her throat. "Where is Brian?"

"Still under the covers at our cabin. Said he'd come out when the breakfast bell rang."

Trixie shook her head. "I don't understand him at all anymore."

Jim took her hand and led her to the couch. "I don't want to talk about your brother," he whispered. "We've got like ten minutes of alone time, max."

She smiled up at him through her unruly blonde curls. "Oh? And what would you like to talk about, Jim Frayne?"

"Us."

Emotions ran through Trixie. Anger, frustration, hurt, and finally, sadness. She shrugged. "There isn't much of an 'us,' Jim. We don't even talk anymore. You didn't come home for Thanksgiving. You don't even return any of my texts. So, I really don't understand what you mean."

Jim cupped her cheeks. His green eyes were earnest and gentle. And was that ever so slightly possessive? Trixie couldn't really be sure.

He swallowed. "You're my best friend, Trix. You have been since the day we met."

Trixie snorted. "You pulled a shotgun on me the day we met."

He shrugged. "Well, once we got past that."

"I don't understand what happened."

Jim reached for her hand, his fingertips grazing across the bracelet she wore tucked beneath the sleeve of her sweater. "I gave you everything I had, Trixie."

Her heart shattered at the broken urgency of his voice. With his hands cradling her cheeks, there was nowhere else to look. "You left, Jim."

"I didn't want—"

He was interrupted by the sounds of stomping feet as Honey and Dan came in with more wood. "This should last… Oh. Um. Do you want us to leave and come back?" Dan teased.

Just then, Mart and Di emerged from the back room with a mattress and several quilts. "Operation Lights Out may commence," Mart announced.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five - Breakfast_

Jim never wanted to move. He was warm and comfortable in the open loft above the fireplace, and his girl was snuggled, although full dressed, next to him.

Trixie stirred as dawn peeped over Mount Pisgah, alerting them to the start of another day. "Looks like the storm blew out," she whispered.

"Yeah, it stopped snowing about an hour ago," Jim said huskily against her ear. He tightened his grip and pulled them closer together.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to take the mattress downstairs. It would be just like old times." Her nose wrinkled playfully.

Jim snorted with laughter. "Yeah, my sleeping on the floor days are over."

They were quiet for a moment as thoughts of those early days flowed over them.

"Thanks for keeping me warm." In the early morning light, Jim was delighted to see her cheeks flush with a gentle pink.

"My body heat is your body heat," Jim promised.

"Except you're like three thousand miles away."

"I'm right here. Right next to you."

Tears threatened to spill from her expressive blue eyes. "But for how long, Jim?"

Jim didn't have an answer to that. The age barrier that stood between them was negligent now. She was five months away from being an adult. Making her own decisions despite her father's warning.

But the time away from Sleepyside had taught Jim other facets about himself. Things he wasn't at all pleased to learn. The fear remained that he still couldn't give her what she needed. Trixie was all about running into danger and finding mysteries. And Jim? Well, he was self-aware enough to know he was all about security and keeping people safe.

He would crush Trixie's mystery-loving soul if he tried to smother her in bubble wrap and keep her safe. But he would crush his own if he continued to watch her hurdle headlong into danger.

He could hear Honey's voice in his head. Scolding him. _Then cowboy up and talk to her. Take that bracelet off her wrist. Let her get over you the way you've apparently gotten over her. _

But Jim couldn't do that, either. He would never be "over" the force that is, was, and would always be Trixie Belden.

"The breakfast bell will ring soon," Jim said, ignoring her plea.

She looked down and nodded. "Let's get ready. I am in serious need of some hot coffee and a full breakfast."

Trixie smiled as she made it down the stairs. Dan and Honey were snuggled onto the couch. Mart and Di were curled into the mattress in front of the burning coals of the fire.

After putting the last of the wood on the fire, the six friends sleepily stumbled around and got ready to leave the warm confines of their adopted home.

"At least it's not still snowing," Honey commented as they made their way down toward the main house.

"When Dave and I were getting the SUVs, I saw their fleet of trucks. They've got a snowplow. It won't be too long before they get the road out of here cleared." Jim's hand tightened on Trixie's. Just the thought of flying back to Europe hurt.

"How's ag college going?" Jim asked Mart.

Mart sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure it's what I want anymore."

Trixie lifted her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Did you have anything else in mind?" Jim asked.

Mart shrugged but pushed on. "I'm a little embarrassed, really."

"It's us, Mart. We've been friends too long for that," Dan gently chided.

"I mean, unless you want a career of crime and theft," Trixie teased. She touched her brother's shoulder with her free hand. "If that's the case, Honey and I are honor-bound to hunt you down and lock you up."

Mart grinned but stayed quiet. "I started writing restaurant reviews for the college newspaper," he finally blurted out.

Jim blinked. That didn't seem all that outrageous to him. "Well, it does combine your two great loves— words and food."

"This is only my first semester. Changing majors wouldn't be a big hairy deal. But I'm thinking of maybe coming back to Sleepyside. Applying for Westchester Community College and getting a degree in English or journalism with a minor in culinary arts."

"It sounds like a perfect fit. What's the problem?" Trixie asked.

"I feel like I'm failing Moms and Dad. You know?"

"They love us, Mart. They'd never consider us failures. Over anything." Trixie's voice was low but sincere.

Jim smiled at Trixie. With all the arguments and spats the two of them had gotten into over the years, Jim couldn't have been prouder of the woman Trixie had grown into. Instead of taking this moment of Mart's vulnerability and using it against him, she was encouraging her brother.

"I guess," Mart said, brushing off the words of his friends as they entered the warmth of the main house just as the first breakfast bell went off. "Except maybe a life of crime and getting locked behind bars?" Mart joked feebly.

"Perfect timing," Dan said as he unwrapped his old scarf from around his neck.

"Well, you know, Daniel old chap," Mart said, laughter lighting up his blue eyes. "My gastrointestinal needs never fail me."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know. Food is your friend," Di returned.

After taking off their outerwear, they got steaming cups of fresh coffee and settled into one of the big tables in the center of the room.

"Sorry," Dave said as he entered the dining area. "Half the staff didn't show up. We will have breakfast for you, but it will be a slightly abbreviated affair."

"You have hot coffee and electricity," Honey said with a warm smile. "That's plenty for now, and we understand."

"Love that waistcoat," Di commented as she cradled her coffee in her slender hands.

Dave paused. "Oh, this old thing? It just protects my work shirt from stains."

Di frowned but didn't say anything.

"An improvement," Mart said as he sat down. He opened the folder Trixie handed them with Mr. Wheeler's instructions.

"How's that?" Jim asked, wondering where Mart's mind was going now.

"Dave's announcement reminded of Trixie volunteering us all to work at Uncle Monty's ranch in Arizona." Mart's blue eyes glinted with humor at his sister.

"We've already accepted a job to be here," Trixie reminded him.

"Oh, right. Because volunteering us to work while we're on vacation is so much better?"

Jim could tell Trixie was starting to get uncomfortable with Mart's line of teasing but wasn't sure how to nip it in the bud. That was always the problem with these two. They knew exactly what to say to each other guaranteed to start an argument.

On the one hand, Jim was relieved to know something never changed. But on the other? He hated their bickering.

Next to him, Dan grimaced. "How many adventures did you guys have? Your passports must be full."

Honey leaned into him and took his hand. "We can't change the past, Dan. But if it helps, on this one it was long before you came to live in Sleepyside."

Mart frowned. "That's right. You were still a Cowhand while we were turned into ranch hands."

While everyone started reading the dossier Wheeler International had created, Dave came back in with a large serving bowl of oatmeal.

Jim rubbed the familiar logo for Wheeler International as he read the report. Apparently, business at the ranch had dropped off due to the haunted cabin. At first, when word got out, people wanted to stay there because it was exciting. But after a few bad Yelp! reviews, it was starting to hurt business.

Naturally, his father didn't believe in ghosts. Jim knew Trixie didn't either. But by the general murmur of discussion, Honey and Di were on the fence.

"Dave, we found this outside last night. Down near the middle part of your driveway."

Dave stilled, and the oatmeal landed with a heavy thud. Even Jim noticed the widening of his eyes. "What were you doing out there last night? You could have been hurt." Dave's hands flexed as though wanting to rip the offending scarf out of Trixie's hands.

"Ahoy the house!"

"Holy crap, that dude is in flipflops," Mart said.

Jim looked up as a man with shaggy blond hair entered the dining room. He wore board shorts, a tank top, and flipflops. Sniffing loudly, he shuffled into the room, filled up his coffee cup, and sat down with the Bob-Whites. "This seat taken?"

Mart waved his hand. "By all means. But you must divulge the causes of your manner of dress?"

"Huh?"

Trixie snorted. "I believe my brother wants to know why you're in flipflops during a snowstorm."

"Ohhh. What's to say? I like the beach."

Mart chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm Mart Belden." He put his hand out to shake and introduced the rest of the Bob-Whites.

"Mateo Brewer." The man waved at the friends and when Dave came out with a steaming bowl of scrambled eggs, began helping himself.

"Are you here for vacation?" Trixie asked.

Beside her, Jim stiffened. He could practically scent the curiosity rolling off Trixie in waves.

"I'm a distant relative, ma'am," Mateo reassured her. "You can usually find me closer to Carolina Beach."

Trixie narrowed her eyes and presented the scarf. "You didn't happen to lose this, did you?"

Even Jim noticed how Mateo's entire demeanor changed. Gone was the casual, surfer dude and in his place was a man with suspicious eyes and stiff shoulders. "Where did you find that?"

But before Trixie could answer, Brian came in through the door. "Electricity at last! Do you know how hard it is trying to read in the dark?" He held up the book _Hot Lights, Cold Steel_ by Michael J. Collins, M.D.

"Our brother, Brian," Mart said, his blue eyes cooling a bit at Brian's words.

Brian shook his head and went for a cup of hot coffee. After taking a sip, he pulled out his cellphone. "No service. Perfect. I need to call someone, and there's no service. We're in the mountains. Aren't we technically closer to the satellites?"

"Cell waves travel in a straight line. Anything in that line of sight that the cell wave travels in will block the wave, and there will be no signal." Mateo waved his hands. "Mountains block the signal."

"Here," Jim said with a sigh. He pulled his sat phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Brian. "Make your call." Brian grabbed the phone and went out to the foyer to make his call.

Trixie smiled up at him, and for that solid bubble in time, Jim felt on top of the world. His girl actually smiled at him. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

As the rest of the Bob-Whites and Mateo ate, Dan and Jim decided to find wood for the rest of the night. Even if the electricity was restored, the fire was a cozy feature.

"Do you guys need any help?" Mart asked when Dave came back in to begin clearing the tables. "I know a guy who's a pretty good dishwasher."

Dave sighed. "A little help with breakfast dishes would be fantastic, thanks. We don't run the dishwasher when the generator is going so a little help would be much appreciated."

"I can help, too," Di said, rising. "Just hand me an apron. After all, many hands make light work."

"Are you sure? I know you're here to do a job," Dave said.

Di waved her hand. "I think Trixie and Honey are going to do some investigations into the Cardinal Cabin and I'm honestly over ghosts, spiders, and things that go bump in the night."

"Cardinal Cabin?" Mateo blurted out, his eyes darting from Trixie, Dave, and back to the scarf in Trixie's hands.

"Yes." Trixie held up the key. "Erica gave it to me already."

There was a tense moment before Mateo laughed, his surfer persona back in place. "Well, enjoy, it's a dusty old cabin to explore."

Mart and Di excused themselves and followed Dave into the kitchen. After filling up their travel mugs with hot coffee, Dan and Jim went to chop wood. Brian came in while Jim was putting on his knit cap.

"I'll meet you all for lunch. I really need to finish reading this book."

Trixie frowned at him. "Why are you even here? I was hoping we could all do this together. Like the old days."

"The old days are gone, Trix. I have a lot more responsibilities now than I did when I was sixteen. And to answer your question? I'm not really sure."

As Brian passed them, Dan called out. "We're chopping wood for the A-frame. It'll be much warmer than the log cabin."

Brian rolled his eyes. "We'll see. I need quiet to read."

"Up to you, man. But I'm only chopping wood for one fireplace, and the A-frame has our food. You might want to check in with those lily-white hands of yours to see if they're up to cutting your own wood."


End file.
